


sometimes its just Santa claus and his enemy

by r_at_b_astard



Category: Keebler Company "Keebler Elves" Commercials, Kellogg's "Trix" Commercials, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964), Santa Clause (Movies), Sesame Street (US TV)
Genre: Cereal, Character Study, Christmas, Cross-Post, Evil, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Monopoly (Board Game), Reindeer, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_at_b_astard/pseuds/r_at_b_astard
Summary: ;)you will read this and cry.
Kudos: 4





	sometimes its just Santa claus and his enemy

Santa is on his sleigh. The reindeer have decided not to function, and the only remotely useful one, rudolph, broke his kneecaps. Well, the other reindeer broke his kneecaps because Rudolph beat them at go fish. The snow is heavy, Santa could barely see through it, dasher and prancer were not paying attention whatsoever, and comet was this close to commiting a felony.

They were nearing It. It was a place the reindeer never wanted to go. It made them all want to jump off Immanuel's bell tower. It was the place where Mr. Monopoly Man lived. He did not like Santa, or his reindeer. Not at all. Every year, he waits on his front porch with a weapon of choice, oftentimes a shotgun. He and his gaggle of friends, Big Bird, Capn’ Crunch, and Elmo, all waited on the porch. Every year, they all put Santa and his reindeer in danger.

Why doesn't santa just not go to this house? Because the had a deal. One that could not be broken. If santa did not show up to this house on christmas eve, Mr Monopoly Man, Big Bird, Capn’ Crunch, and Elmo would kidnap all his elves, and force them to work with those goddamn Keebler Elves. Those elves were the most evil elves. They would snap, crackle, and pop all your bones, if given the chance. Santas elves did not want to participate in the snap, crackle, and popping of bones, so santa took the chance every year.

Santa had a bad feeling about this year. The reindeer felt it. Mr. Claus felt it. The elves felt it.

When Santa arrived, he knew exactly why he had felt that feeling. Standing out on the front porch with Mr Monopoly Man, Big Bird, Capn’ Crunch, and Elmo, was him. The Trix Rabbit.


End file.
